


Sunrise

by NightysWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightysWolf/pseuds/NightysWolf
Summary: For once the prince of Lucis awakes before his trusted advisor and has a few moments of his own in the dawn...





	Sunrise

I have to admit that Ignis and Gladio had been right. The world at dawn is definitely full of wonders and now that I sit with a cup of coffee on the cliffs of Caem Shore the only thing I can do is admire the flowing colors of the sunrise gliding over the sky, only to be mirrored on the calm ocean. The dawns on the highest window from the citadel had been impressive as well, but here... in the middle of nothing but raw nature they seem to have even more colors, more saturation and they seem to be close enough to be touched.

I take a sip from my coffee... okay, it's more milk and sugar with a drop of coffee, but I'm not as fond of that stuff as Ignis, while I watch the waves roll up at the cliffs. Honestly - I'm surprised that Ignis can sleep like a stone despite drinking coffee like water. His body must have really gotten used to all that caffeine by now... and that is another surprise on this morning. I'm sitting here at the cliffs all on my own, while the others are still sleeping. Normally I'm the last to get up and Ignis is the first, rising shortly after dawn to make breakfast but today, when I left the tent he was still sleeping soundly. I can't blame him though.

After the last hunt we did yesterday we were sitting in the middle of nowhere and the sun was already setting. Without any real choices we set out for Spelcray Haven but on the way there we had a run in with a Red Giant and Ignis, already pretty worn out because he had gotten quite a package from our bounty before had to use a Phoenix Down to keep his head in the game. These feathers are godsend yes, but they definitely pack a punch. As long as they are in your system they give you a feeling of having wings - as if you could do anything, as if you were unstoppable. But dare the moment when that effect is lost, cause the weariness then is unbelievable and all you actually want to do then is crawling to bed and sleep. I wasn't sure at first if I should let Ignis drive the rest of the way, cause the last time he drove under the hangover of a Phoenix Down he nearly ran the Regalia into a herd of Spiracorns near Old Lestallum.

The thing is... even with a hangover from a Phoenix Down, Ignis is still the best driver of us, because he can still stay focused on the task at hand even when some things are bugging him, while we others are distracted by it. My very own thoughts are getting distracted in this second, when I hear the zipper of the tent behind me open. Ignis is leaving the tent, carefully stepping over Prompto and Gladio who are still out like lights, before stretching himself... And I can hear some of his joints crack even over here. Ignis grabs one of the cups, gets himself a load of coffee from a thermos and walks over to where I'm sitting. "Good morning," I greet him with a smile. 

"Good morning to you too," he replies and sits down next to me. "You're up early today." 

I shake my head and my eyes wander over the blue ocean before me. "Naa, a certain somebody just slept longer than usual," I reply with a chuckle. "But you are still not looking like yourself - a bit pale all in all."

"I'll look better for sure, once I could enjoy my first cup of coffee," Ignis answers and takes a sip of his hot brew. 

For a while, we are just sitting there in silence watching the sun rise above the ocean, coloring the water into a orange and red tint. Ignis and I know each other for so long now, that we actually don't need words to understand each other. Sometimes it's nearly a bit frightening how good Ignis can read me actually. I in turn wonder sometimes but in the end I'm trusting Ignis judgement and that trust never failed me.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask Ignis after a while. 

"Not much interesting, I'm afraid... just memories," Ignis says with a sigh. 

"Of home?" I ask carefully. I know full well, that I'm not the only one who lost a family member when Insomnia fell. We never got confirmation that Ignis uncle and Gladios father died that day, but we aren't dumb, cause otherwise they would have tried to get in touch with us. Ignis uncle was a close advisor of my father and Gladios father had the same position to my old man, that Gladio has to me. Clarus would have never let any harm befell my father. He would have died first and I'm afraid he did just that. 

Ignis is staring into nothingness for a second."Sometimes," he replies finally. "But not as frequent anymore now. In the end, what's done is done - we cannot change it. Now all we can do is going forward and take back what is our's. Reclaiming what we lost, not just for our sake but for those of the people as well. But before that... would you mind waking up the other two and I'll prepare breakfast. We got some work to do."

I start chuckling. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's time that I get my stuff over here and that one was the first short story I wrote for FFXV even though it's over a year old now. I made some changes to it, because when I wrote this one I wasn't that perceptive to some details in the game yet. Most of my stories go alongside with a render of some sorts and those renders can be found either on my Tumblr or on my Deviantart. The render to this little story can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Sunrise-681593614
> 
> I do hope though, that I didn't scare you away now.


End file.
